


Games

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [9]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Any road trip needs some good games.
Series: Home for the Holidays [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Games

It started with the radio.

Charlotte took the first leg of driving. Getting them quickly through the county roads and onto the Thruway. Once she set the cruise control she turned on the radio.

Sidney was slightly surprised to hear the top of the hour NPR news update, Charlotte looked like she should be nothing but pop, but only slightly. Charlotte had been one surprise after another. The news ended and a jazzy theme song started playing. Sidney wasn’t big on the radio in general and talk shows even less so, but it was interesting to see Charlotte get caught up in it. The show was called “Says You” and it was some kind of word based quiz show. The more Charlotte talked back at the radio the more Sidney got interested. Then the hour was over and the program switched to “Wait, Wait, Don’t Tell Me”. Sidney was a news buff, and to his surprise he found himself yelling out answers right along with Charlotte.

Unfortunately, that show was followed by some guys doing a car program and Charlotte turned the radio off when she pulled into a rest stop.

They switched spots and set off again. Sidney had been driving for maybe twenty minutes when Charlotte suddenly punched him.

“What the hell?”

“Oh come on, Parker. Even you must know the punch bug game.”

Memories of summer vacations stuck in the back of the mini van with his siblings came rushing back to him. “My mother banned that game in the summer of ‘02 after someone ended up with a black eye.”

Charlotte giggled. “Okay then, how about Eye Spy? Twenty Questions?”

“What’s wrong with just talking?” Sidney asked.

“Talking is for strangers,” she answered, “This is officially a road trip with a friend and  _ that _ means stupid games.”

Sidney laughed, “Okay then, Are you animal, vegetable, or mineral?”


End file.
